<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together forever by Absentfather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608135">Together forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absentfather/pseuds/Absentfather'>Absentfather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, sofa hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absentfather/pseuds/Absentfather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring case, Castiel and Dean fall asleep together on the sofa.<br/>After waking up, they have some explaining to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn, my back is breaking." Dean declared as he threw his bag onto the floor, the bag sliding into a corner.  His eyelids were heavy and filled with dark circles as he could barely see where he was going.</p><p>Dean's feet almost moved on their own as he stopped at a sofa, falling down and bouncing back up once. <br/>"Dean?"<br/>"Hm?" He almost whispered as his eyes were barely open as he could tell that the shadow that had called to him was that of his secret boyfriend, Castiel. "Cas, are you going to stop staring?" Dean tried to say and not hiss at Cas as Cas took two steps back.<br/>"I am sorry Dean." Cas was going to leave as a hand grabbed onto his trenchcoat, making him turn as he saw that the hand came from Dean. <br/>"It was a joke Cas, come here." Cas listened to Dean, laying on top of him as their hands intertwined with each other. Dean felt the weight of Castiel laying on him but he didn't care, he was too tired to care. Even though Cas couldn't sleep as he was an angel, he found closing his eyes relaxing. Dean felt his eyes closing as he kept his arms on Cas, not letting go as he placed a small kiss on Cas' forehead, smiling as his angel smiled back at the feeling that came from the small peck. Dean finally fell asleep with Cas in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>................</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up, Dean had forgotten where they were, grabbing a hold of Cas' neck softly and smiling at the other man who smiled back at him. Dean still felt tired but that was fine, he was with Cas and that was all that mattered.</p><p>"Hey." He whispered as Cas was fully awake, different to Dean in all way as they were both getting lost in each other's eyes. <br/>"Hello Dean." He said back, his focus completing on Dean who he was still on top of. <br/>"I love you," Dean placed a kiss on Cas' cheek. "You know that, right?" Cas nodded as Dean kissed him again, this time on the lips. </p><p>Their staring a small kisses were stopped as they heard the sound of a cough from behind them. Dean fell frozen in place, knowing exactly who the cough came from. Cas sighed quietly, forcing himself down on the sofa further, hoping that Sam wouldn't see him on top of Dean. <br/>"Cas? Dean? I know you are both there." The two men looked at each other and then at Sam, sighing as they pulled each other back up. </p><p>"Hello Sam." Cas said as Sam barely even looked over at him, not offending Cas by not looking but making Cas feel confused.<br/>"Why didn't you tell me? In fact, how long have you two even been together?" Dean thought that Sam was mad, maybe he is, he felt his mind tell him.<br/>"You're not mad that I'm bi?" Dean asked as Sam rolled his eyes.<br/>"I'm not like Dad, Dean. Now answer my question." Dean looked back at Cas as he smiled at him and looked at Sam again.<br/>"F-Five years." He didn't realise that he stumbled over the first word until it came out of his mouth. Sam just stared at both of them, shocked that they were able to keep it a secret for that long. Secret, Sam thought about all the looks Dean and Cas had given each other over the years and it all made sense, they weren't pining each other, they were dating.<br/>"I'm going to take a shower and please, go sleep in your own bed." Sam left the room as Dean and Cas looked at each other.</p><p>"Shall we go to our room?" Dean asked, getting a nod from Cas. The both of them not realising that Sam was still in ear-shot to hear Dean say 'our' instead of 'his'. It made Sam smile as he left for the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the small fluffy story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>